A multi-drop type inkjet head adjusts an amount of liquid droplets by discharging one dot/drop of liquid droplet a plurality of times. In such an inkjet head, a drive device comprises a drive circuit for controlling discharge of liquid droplets. The drive circuit controls discharge of liquid droplets by outputting a high-frequency driving signal to an actuator of the inkjet head.